


The Darkness is Coming

by HarmonicQuill



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Darkness, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicQuill/pseuds/HarmonicQuill
Summary: What happens when an old, forgotten and now corrupted elder wants to take over all of the sky for their own bidding? What happens if they use the moths and butterflies to spread darkness among everyone in sky. Follow a small group of newfound friends, try bring back the light to the corrupted elders, and to the moth and butterflies the elder has damaged… let’s just hope the shadow butterfly in there group sabotage them
Kudos: 12





	The Darkness is Coming

‘What’s this new energy I feel inside of me?... Will this give me the power to escape this prison ?’ An elder thought as the chains of light that were wrapped around their wrist and ankles slowly decay into black mist, the cage of light surrounding her becoming mist as well

They weakly stood up as they summoned their staff to help bring them up. They took deep breaths letting this new energy fill them and give them strength. The area that was once filled with light and mantras to guards the caged elder slowly became darkness as the mantras let outcries of pains and slowly shifting into a krill 

Soon a fortress of their own started to form around them, at their will. Dark cold stone floors with blue fire lighting the area. Long carpets with krills drawings all over it with the eye of Eden in the middle. Plates of armors started to form as a small dark purple light glowed from there helmets are they started to become animated 

‘Now I just needed some sky kids to carry out my plans…’

The elder thought till the perfect place came to mind to collect sky kids to convert them into shadows. A normal sky kid would be impossible to transform the cause of all of the light in them but those about to become lost kids and fall into darkness in the eye of Eden is are perfect

‘I just needed to find some sky kids that are about to become lost on Eden now…’

With a wave of their staff, a dark and raging portal opened up to Eden. The elder walked in with some of the animated guards' suits to collect

o0o0o0o0o

A batch of sky finished giving the last of their lights to the lost children while slowly becoming one themselves. They all huddle together, knowing they will be okay as they will be reborn soon. Right before they succumb to the darkness they were all snatched up by the and brought back to the portal the elder and guards came from

All tried to scream for help as another batch of kids were coming to start giving their lights but all were too weak, not even a honk could come out. Every limb was tired and stiff. They were brought to the throne room where they were thrown on to the floor

The old elder grind as and started to chant something with the purple mist started to appear around the sky kids, transforming them. All turned back to what they would look like before giving their lights away, but their capes became a smokey black with purple mist fading away at the end. There once pure yellow glowing eyes turning into a mucky black with some oozing out and white swirls forming for pupils. There snow-white hair becoming a mute grey and their hands becoming thick and sharp claws

All memory they had before was locked away. They where now shadows, children to the elder of the abyss

‘Now with these kids...they will be able to help spread the darkness’

These shadows now have the power to infect others filled with pure light, unlike the elder. They can transform back to them old selves so they can go undercover but they must be able to stay sane cause the elder can only transform sky kids every so often

The elder opened a portal to the different realms so they can all so start spreading the darkness

“Go my children! Spread the darkness and bring fear to everyone in sky! Don’t fail me” The elder shouted with a loud, raspy, and booming voice 

They all bowed and split off running into the portals following their elder's command

The old elder lets out a low chuckle

“Now you old elder friends will fear me now...as I take back my place”


End file.
